1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a headlamp, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a headlamp to perform a flashing function more efficiently while a vehicle is being driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is equipped with automotive lamps that have a lighting function and a signaling function, among others. Moreover, automotive lamps enable a driver of the vehicle to easily detect objects around and ahead of the vehicle while driving at night or in a dark area. Automotive lamps also inform other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's driving state.
For example, a headlamp and a fog lamp are designed for the lighting function, and a direction indicator, a taillight, a brake light, and a side marker are designed for the signaling function. Of these lamps, the automotive headlamp performs the essential function of securing the driver's field of view at night by emitting light in the same direction as the driving direction of the vehicle.
However, with such an automotive headlamp, it may be difficult to provide an optimal driving environment according to driving conditions of a vehicle, such as traveling speed, road surface, and surrounding brightness. Therefore, a recent technology proposed an adaptive front lighting system capable of changing a light distribution pattern according to driving conditions of a vehicle. The adaptive front lighting system changes a cut-off pattern of light emitted from a light source, thereby adaptively changing the light distribution pattern according to the driving condition.
The adaptive front lighting system may adaptively change a low-beam light distribution pattern. On some roads, (e.g., expressways) the adaptive front lighting system uses a function for changing a high-beam light distribution pattern. While driving a vehicle, a user may input a control command for initiating a flashing function to alert drivers ahead.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary side view illustrating the rotation direction and operation of a conventional shield for performing a flashing function.
Referring to FIG. 1, a current light distribution pattern of a headlamp may be a Class-C light distribution pattern and in order to perform the flashing function, the distribution pattern may be changed from the Class-C light distribution pattern to a high-beam (High) light distribution pattern via various light distribution patterns including a Class-V light distribution pattern and an anti-dazzle high-beam (DHB) light distribution pattern.
That is, to perform the flashing function, the current light distribution pattern determined by the shield rotated in a certain direction may be changed from the Class-C light distribution pattern to the high-beam light distribution pattern. Thus, this process requires many changes of light distribution patterns. In addition, since the shield may be rotated by a very large angle (i.e., 0 to 180 degrees) to change from the Class-C light distribution pattern to the high-beam light distribution pattern, it takes long until the flashing function may be performed.